


It's my party

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hero Steve is always a hero, even when he's planning a child's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's my party

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldies. Bymagajones commented on it on my soon-to-be-defunct LiveJournal account and I realized I'd never brought it over here. It's a few years old so it doesn't follow recent canon.

The thing was Steve McGarrett was used to being seen as a heroic figure. Not that he saw himself that way but others did so who was he to deny it? When things went wrong, when everything was about to blow up, when the impossible needed to be achieved they called Steve.

 

And he was used to answering that call. Steve was used to taking on the missions no one else could handle and bringing them to a successful conclusion. He was used to finding solutions for problems. He was used to being the guy his friends and family turned to when they were in trouble or needed help.

 

True, Danny hadn’t actually asked for his help but it didn’t take a genius to see that Danny had been upset and what kind of person would Steve be if he didn’t try to fix the problem for his best friend?

 

So…ok maybe Steve made the problem a little bit worse and he’d maybe hurt Danny’s feelings and his partner was mad at him – and Kono was mad at him too – but Steve did what he did out of concern and caring, not because he wanted to be the hero again. Not at all!

 

 

**********

 

_Two weeks previously._

 

Danny hung up the phone and sighed leaning his elbows on his desk and rubbing his hands over his face.

 

“Hey, you ok?”

 

The detective jumped at the sound of his partner’s voice; damned ninja materializing in front of his desk like goddamned Houdini.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” snapped Danny holding out his hand for the file Steve was holding and obviously meant to drop off for him. Probably more paperwork the SEAL had messed up expecting Danny to fix.

 

“You sure?”

 

The detective sighed again and glared at his partner.

 

“Yes Steven, I’m sure ok? I have a lot of work to do so if you could just…”

 

Danny pointed towards his office door in a clear go away invitation even a blind man would understand.

 

Steve sat down in one of the chairs in front of Danny’s desk and cocked his head like a golden retriever.

 

“What’s wrong, Danno?”

 

The blonde detective shook his head in resignation. Steve couldn’t stand anyone keeping anything from him, particularly Danny.

 

“It’s nothing Steve, really.”

 

The SEAL sat looking at his partner expectantly. Danny knew that look.

 

Danny sighed again and threw up his hands in defeat.

 

“OK, fine! It’s just…I was talking to Grace and she was telling me about the birthday party Rachel and Stan are throwing for her on the 12th. It will involve spa treatments, a band and pony rides. I, on the other hand, was planning pizza, cake and a day of Disney movies.”

 

Danny sunk back in his chair, a defeated look marring his handsome features.

 

“Sometimes I just feel like I don’t measure up, that’s all.”

 

Danny looked up at Steve and gave him a weak smile.

 

“See? It’s nothing, just me feeling sorry for myself.”

 

Steve folded his lips in concentration and Danny felt his stomach clench in worry. He recognized Steve’s ‘I’m a gonna’ fix this for you’ face.

 

“Steve don’t…”

 

The SEAL nodded once to himself and climbed abruptly to his feet.

 

“OK, here’s what we’re going to do. We’ll have a birthday party for Grace at my place the following Saturday. We’ll invite a bunch of her friends and go swimming and have a barbeque. How does that sound?”

 

Danny sat up slightly, his dark mood lifting a smidge.

 

“Really? I mean…look Steve I know you’re used to going into dangerous situations but even you might be intimidated by a houseful of screaming 10-year-olds.”

 

The Commander waved his hands dismissively.

 

“It’s all about mission planning Danny; discipline and planning. We’ll get Kono and Chin and Malia to help out and we’ll keep the little buggers…er…the little dears so busy they won’t be able to get into trouble. Leave everything to me.”

 

Steve executed a perfect about face and began marching out before Danny’s voice called him to a halt.

 

“Steven, wait! Look, I appreciate your offer, and I happily accept, but I want a small, simple party, nothing over-the-top. Gracie knows I’m just a cop and I can’t afford to give her much. I don’t want her thinking I’m in some competition with Rachel and Step-Stan, you got me?”

 

Steve nodded and grinned happily.

 

“Leave everything to me partner.”

 

Danny watched as Steve strode determinedly out of his office. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that wouldn’t go away. The detective shook his head and chuckled to himself. It was a kid’s birthday party for heaven’s sake. Even Steve couldn’t…wouldn’t…Danny swallowed heavily and shivered.

 

 

**********

 

The bell over the shop door jangled as Danny pushed it open, stepping aside for Kono to enter before him. As tough as nails as Kono was, she still expected men to show her common courtesies, and Danny was nothing if not courteous (and maybe a little frightened of the beautiful Hawaiian officer).

 

The detective gazed around the shop at the huge variety of surf boards, boogie boards, bodyboards and a host of other water sport-related paraphernalia he didn’t recognize.

 

“Do you know how to use all of these things?” he asked Kono, his voice tinged with wonder.

 

“I do and if I get my way you will also learn to use all of these things.”

 

Danny turned to give the young woman an incredulous sneer but the look of determination on her face shut that down quickly. When Kono made a decision about something you’d better get on board or get out of the way. Danny knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of the way.

 

“Detective Williams!” a cheerful voice cried from the back of the office. Danny turned around to see Inoa, the shop owner, come bustling towards him, grin firmly in place.

 

Inoa came as a bit of a surprise to Danny when he had first met the shop owner. He was probably in his mid-50s but had the ageless look that blessed most Asian people. His eyes were bright and sparkling with happiness and he grinned almost continually. The surprising part about the shop owner was that he was a fantastic surfer even though he tipped the scales at over 300 pounds. He was also, according to Kono, the greatest surf board designer in Hawaii. Which was why Danny was here today.

 

Inoa stopped for a moment to kiss Kono on the cheek before grabbing Danny’s hand and wringing it happily causing the Jersey native to flinch at the strength of the older man.

 

“Hi Inoa,” Danny smiled at the infectiously happy man. “Is Gracie’s surf board ready yet?”

 

The Hawaiian man laughed and nodded.

 

“I just finished it a couple of days ago and it looks amazing if I do say so myself.”

 

Inoa clapped his hands and rubbed them together briskly before darting around the front display counter and bending down to search among the well-wrapped surf boards stacked against the wall.

 

Kono looked over at Danny and smiled.

 

“How long did it take you to save for this?”

 

“Six months,” replied Danny blowing out a breath between his cheeks. “I went a long time without eating out and only having beer when I could mooch them from McGarrett’s fridge. I just hope Grace likes this. Inoa and I kind of came up with the design together.”

 

Inoa made a small triumphant noise and pulled a smaller sized surfboard out of the stack behind the counter. The older man laid the board on the counter and unwrapped it and Kono gasped in appreciation.

 

“Danny, it’s beautiful,” she breathed, running her fingers lightly over the wooden board. The entire deck was a richly-coloured design featuring white-capped waves and a bright sun at the nose. Captured in one of the sun’s rays was a young woman – obviously Grace – who was surfing fearlessly, a bright smile on her face. The name “Grace” was emblazoned in the sky behind the surfer.

 

“You think she’ll like it?” asked Danny nervously.

 

The Hawaiian woman smiled at him and shook her head at his nerves.

 

“Are you kidding? She’ll love it, especially when she finds out her Danno helped with the design.”

 

Inoa nodded happily and began rewrapping the board.

 

“It’s an awesome board detective. Your daughter will be thrilled.”

 

Handing the board to Kono to hold for a moment, Danny dug out his wallet and paid for Gracie’s gift. Kono couldn’t help noticing Danny handed over a fair stack of $20 bills and hoped Grace would someday realize the sacrifices her father made for her.

 

Danny took the board back from Kono and the two left the shop and stowed the board in the back of the young woman’s car.

 

“Kono, do you think you could keep the board at your house until next Saturday then bring it to Steve’s? I don’t really have anywhere I can keep it where Grace won’t find it.”

 

The young woman slammed the hatch of her car and nodded.

 

“No problem Danny. I’ll look after it.”

 

 

*********

 

Danny balanced the box on his hip while he used his spare key to open Steve’s front door. He’d knocked and rung the bell but Super SEAL must be down at the beach and out of hearing range. So much for Danny’s theory that his partner was part bat.

 

The door swung open and Danny lay the box of decorations down on the nearby coffee table. He could hear voices coming from outside and knew the rest of the team had already arrived. The detective walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to check for the hamburger patties and wieners he’d delivered last night. He groaned in annoyance when he also saw a variety of kabobs, a fruit tray, and what looked like the makings of a chocolate fountain. Obviously Steve listened attentively when Danny told him not to overdo it.

 

“Why do I even try?” Danny asked himself determined to save his rant at Steve for after the party.

 

The detective opened the patio doors and walked out onto the lanai. He stopped dead in his tracks and his mouth fell open. Gracie’s simple, not too over-the-top party on Steve’s beach involved a bouncy castle, surfing lessons from Kono, hip-hop dancing lessons from a young man who needed to pull up his pants and was that?…yes…a magician was setting up on a jerry-built stage half way down the beach. Just to top it all off, multi-coloured paper streamers were strung between the house and trees and balloons lay everywhere on the sand.

 

The little vein in Danny’s forehead that had been threatening to explode since the day he met Steven J. McGarrett now throbbed ominously in his skull.

 

Danny jammed his fisted hands on his hips and looked around the beach searching for his idiot partner. He finally spotted Steve talking animatedly to the people who were still working on inflating the bouncy castle. Probably discussing the need for a moat or whether the castle was on high enough ground to mount a proper defence, Danny thought bitterly.

 

“Steven!” the detective shouted across the yard causing everyone to turn and stare while Steve turned and waved happily at his partner. The SEAL began jogging over to Danny sporting a happy grin on his face, but his pace slowed noticeably when he saw the thunderous expression on the smaller man’s face.

 

“Hey, Danno,” Steve began tentatively, as if approaching a skittish wild animal.

 

“Steven,” Danny hissed through his teeth. “What in the hell is going on here?”

 

Steve swallowed roughly and jammed his hands into the pockets of his cargoes, ducking his head slightly.

 

“It’s um…we’re setting up for Gracie’s birthday party?”

 

“Really?” Danny snapped, eyes blazing with annoyance. “I thought maybe Barnum and Bailey were in town. Where are the lions and tigers? Where’s the trapeze artist?”

 

Steve opened his mouth to respond but Danny kept ranting, hands now flailing wildly.

 

“What part of ‘small and simple’ did you not understand, Steven?”

 

“Danny I…”

 

“I am a COP Steven! A detective. I get a half-decent salary living in a very expensive place. Almost half of my monthly cheque goes to child support. I cannot afford this!”

 

“But you don’t have to…”

 

Danny took several steps closer to his partner and since Steve was standing on the ground and Danny was standing on the lanai, the Jersey native was finally being given the opportunity to loom over his partner for a change. Steve took an unconscious step backwards.

 

“Steve,” Danny growled before pausing and running a hand through his hair. He took several deep breaths and when he spoke again, it was obvious he was forcing himself to calm down.

 

“Steve,” he repeated with deliberate patience. “I know you’re trying to give Grace a memorable birthday, and I know you’re doing it partly for me. I get that. I do and I’m grateful. But Grace needs to grow up understanding that not everyone has tons of money and that sometimes – most of the time – you have to work for what you want. I want her to understand that just because I don’t spend a shit load of money on her party, doesn’t mean it can’t still be fun. Do you get it?”

 

Steve nodded and dropped his head but not before Danny got a good eye-full of broken-hearted little boy face. The detective closed his eyes and deflated visibly. He was no match for that look and he knew it. Danny opened his eyes again.

 

“I’m sorry, Danny,” Steve replied softly. “I know I overdid it but…it’s been so long since this beach has hosted a party – the last one was my sister’s birthday just before my Mom died. I just…” Steve kicked the sand at his feet miserably and Danny felt like the biggest asshole in the world.

 

“I’ll tell everyone to leave,” Steve sighed turning away from his partner.

 

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head acknowledging the futility of trying to argue with Steve.

 

“No, wait!” Danny reached out a hand and placed it on Steve’s shoulder. “It’s ok. Everyone is here now, we can’t send them home but just…will you think about what I said? Please?”

 

Steve turned back and Danny’s stomach flipped at the bright smile on his friend’s face. Danny was well and truly screwed. He knew this.

 

“Ok, Danno!” Steve responded, almost bouncing with glee. “I know it seems like a lot but I got a deal on some of it and Grace is going to love it you know?”

 

Danny nodded and sighed in defeat.

 

“Yeah babe, she’ll be thrilled.”

 

 

**********

 

Danny Williams had never been in a theatre fire or on a balcony that was collapsing under hundreds of people so he had no real experience of truly heart-stopping, mind-numbing terror. But after two hours of trying to entertain and corral 25 10-year-olds, he thought he understood the fear that came from a truly chaotic situation. The children were…insane was the only way to describe it. They made Steve look like a monk in a secluded monastery. The detective was wishing he’d borrowed a set of ear protectors from the HPD firing range since the decibel level, even outside on the beach, was making the windows on Steve’s house vibrate.

 

All of the adults – with one notable exception – looked more than a little shell-shocked and Danny had caught sight of several gazing longingly at Steve’s liquor cabinet as they came out of the house bearing the wide variety of foods Steve had purchased.

 

The SEAL, of course, was grinning from ear-to-ear throughout the afternoon and Danny was convinced that Steve was reliving some of the childhood that he’d lost the day his mother was murdered. The Jersey native couldn’t help smiling at his big boy partner - who could kill a man with his index finger - while he jumped in a bouncy castle or play straight man to a moderately talented magician and his bad-tempered rabbit.

 

Danny sat wearily on the steps of the lanai and watched the chaos continue around him. The children were playing happily and it was not yet time for cake or presents so he welcomed this small respite in the middle of the madness. The detective looked up and smiled when a somewhat frazzled looking Kono all but collapsed down beside him.

 

“How you doin’, brah?” the young woman asked sweeping back her hair with her fingers.

 

“I’m good. Tired but good. Grace is having a terrific time, that’s the main thing.”

 

Kono looked over at him appraisingly.

 

“Are you ok with all of this? I know it’s not what you wanted.”

 

Danny lifted and dropped one of his shoulders.

 

“It’s a bit much but you know Steve, he’s a force to be reckoned with. But he means well. I just worry that Gracie will think that every birthday has to be a big blowout. It’s hard enough to raise her to not be a spoiled princess when Stan treats her like one. A party like this just kind of reinforces all of the ideas I’m trying to get out of her head. I have fears of raising another Kardashian.”

 

“Gracie’s a good kid Danny,” replied Kono bumping his shoulder gently with hers. “She’s not a spoiled brat and she loves you. If you had put a blanket on the sand and eaten sandwiches and gone swimming for her birthday I think she would still be thrilled.”

 

Danny grimaced.

 

“At this age she probably would be. I’m not sure that will still be true when she’s 13 or so.”

 

The young Hawaiian woman wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulders and squeezed him tightly.

 

“You’ve done an amazing job with her Danny. I can’t see her ever becoming a princess. You should be proud.”

 

Danny smiled shyly and shrugged a bit.

 

“I am, but thanks kid. That means a lot to me.”

 

 

**********

 

Danny walked over the hot sand towards the water where his daughter and another young girl were bobbing in the waves chattering happily, oblivious to his approach. It was time to open presents and Danny had been dispatched by Party Planner Steve to round up the guest of honour.

 

“Your dad is so cool,” sighed Grace’s friend who Danny recognized as being named Coral or Cora or something. “I love his tattoos.”

 

Gracie laughed and shook her head.

 

“That’s not my dad that’s my Uncle Steve. My dad is Danno. He was the one who was serving the punch.”

 

“Oh,” replied the other child in confusion. “Why is your Uncle Steve hosting your party then?”

 

Grace shrugged and dragged her flattened hand back and forth through the water causing small waves to form around her.

 

“Cause Danno doesn’t have a very big place and Uncle Steve does.”

 

“Is your Daddy poor?” inquired Coral/Cora.

 

“N-no,” replied Grace thoughtfully. “I don’t think so. He’s a policeman so he doesn’t make as much money as my step-dad Stan and he can’t afford to give me a big party like this one so Uncle Steve said it would be ok to have the party here.”

 

“Is your Uncle Steve rich?”

 

Grace shrugged again.

 

“I don’t think he’s rich but I think he makes more money than Danno ‘cause he’s the boss. Uncle Steve is a Navy SEAL and Danno said he’s done lots of dangerous missions around the world and he never got to spend the money he earned so I think he keeps it in the bank. Uncle Steve likes to help Danno out and he wanted to be sure I’d have a really nice party, that’s all.”

 

Cora/Coral nodded.

 

“You’re lucky to have an Uncle Steve. He’s nice…and he’s cute too!”

 

Both girls began giggling helplessly while Danny stood immobile for a moment, feeling breathless at what his daughter had just told her friend. My God, did she really think her Danno was poor and that Uncle Steve had to take care of him?

 

Unconsciously Danny released a sound of pain and the two girls turned rapidly.

 

“Hi Danno,” called Grace with a happy smile for her Dad. “Do you need something?”

 

“It’s um,” Danny’s voice was hoarse and he had to clear his throat before he spoke again. “It’s time to open presents Monkey. Uncle Steve wants you up on the lanai.”

 

Grace let up a cheer and began splashing out of the water, her friend following close behind. The little girl ran a few feet then turned back when she realized her father wasn’t following.

 

“Are you going to come and watch me open presents, Danno?”

 

Danny swallowed again and turned to face his daughter, a smile plastered across his face.

 

“Absolutely baby. I’ll be right there.”

 

Grace nodded and taking Cora/Coral’s hand, the two ran happily back to the house.

 

Danny turned back to the water and methodically took in and released deep breaths. Finally he turned back and began trudging up to the house. He never thought he’d see the day when he wanted to see his baby girl’s birthday end as soon as possible.

 

“Ahh, here’s the man of the hour,” Steve called out like a game show host as his partner approached the lanai.

 

“Danny you sit here beside Grace, ok?” Steve pointed out the two deck chairs placed side-by-side, Grace’s chair festively decorated with balloons and Grace herself happily sporting a plastic tiara.

 

Danny nodded and sat heavily into the chair beside his daughter who was surrounded by a mountain of presents. Her friends sat or stood nearby and Grace was grinning happily from ear-to-ear. The smile on his baby girl’s face made it hard for Danny not to smile as well as he helped her unwrap and rave over each gift. The value of some of the gifts made Danny’s stomach clench but he knew he shouldn’t be surprised given the privileged lifestyle Grace and many of her friends enjoyed.

 

Grace had just opened the last gift and released a sigh of contentment when Steve cleared his throat loudly.

 

“So, Princess Grace, can I give you my gift now?”

 

The small girl grinned and nodded excitedly clutching at the arms of the beach chair.

 

Steve disappeared into the house causing a murmur of excitement in the gathered crowd. When he emerged the item in his hand caused Danny to gasp like he’d been punched in the gut.

 

Grace shrieked at the gorgeous, hand painted surfboard with her name blazoned across it that Steve had bought for her. She leapt out of the chair and wrapped her arms around her uncle who was laughing happily.

 

Danny turned away for a moment and came face-to-face with Kono who stood several feet away from him looking pale-faced and shocked. The Hawaiian woman’s eyes dropped down to her friend and she opened her mouth to speak but Danny just shook his head slightly.

 

“It’s ok,” he mouthed forcing a fake looking smile to his face.

 

Danny looked back when Grace called his name and she held up the surfboard excitedly for her father to examine.

 

“That’s beautiful, baby,” he forced the words to sound happy. “You’ll shred on that board.”

 

Grace nodded happily and turned back to her Uncle Steve who knelt down in front of her explaining some of the patterns on the board.

 

*******

 

Steve stood at the front door and waved as the Camaro pulled out of his driveway and on to the street. Grace had rolled down her window and he could see her little hand waving back at him frantically. He chuckled and stepped back to shut the door.

 

The SEAL looked around at the still pristine living room. He was grateful that he’d managed to keep the party contained to the beach or he would be doing disaster clean up right now. The Commander walked back through the house and out to the lanai where he began picking up plates and cups left discarded by the children. He looked up and saw a strangely downcast Kono picking up similar items from the beach.

 

“Great party, huh?” Steve called out to her smiling happily. The young woman looked up and stared at him for a moment before turning away quickly and nodding.

 

“Yeah boss, great party.”

 

Steve was no mind reader but he knew when someone was upset and Kono was definitely upset. The SEAL dropped the items he was carrying back onto the table and walked out to the beach and came to a stop next to his friend.

 

“What’s wrong, Kono?”

 

The young woman shook her head but didn’t look up. Steve could swear he could see tears on her cheeks. He reached out and took her gently by the upper arm and pulled her around to face him. Yes, her cheeks were definitely wet.

 

“Kono? Please. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

The young officer drew in a shaky breath then pulled herself up to her full height and looked angrily at her boss.

 

“Steve…did you talk to Danny about this party? Did you tell him all the things you’d arranged? Did you tell him you were going to spend this much money?”

 

Steve dropped his hand away from her arm.

 

“I already apologized to Danny for going a bit overboard on the party Kono, you don’t need to rub it in.”

 

“What about the gift you gave Grace,” the young woman continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “Did you clear that with Danny? Did you ask him if it would be alright if you gave her a surfboard?”

 

The SEAL looked away nervously and shrugged.

 

“Well…no but he’s always boasting about how great she’s doing in her surfing lessons so I thought it would be all right. Besides…I wanted to get her something really special. Why? Is Danny mad?”

 

Kono stared at him in disbelief for a moment.

 

“Didn’t you see his face when you gave Grace that surfboard? Didn’t you see how quiet he became afterwards?”

 

Steve huffed in annoyance.

 

“No but, you know, I was concentrating on Grace and the guests. Look I know Danny probably isn’t thrilled about Gracie surfing but he’s not going to be able to stop it and she might as well have good equipment.”

 

Kono scratched her fingers distractedly through her hair.

 

“That’s not…You don’t get it!”

 

Steve looked down at the young woman seeing the annoyance on her face.

 

“Get what?”

 

Kono sighed and shook her head in frustration. Finally she grabbed Steve by the upper arm and pulled him unresistingly up the steps of the lanai, through the house and out the front door to her car. Using the key fob she hit the button to unlock the trunk of her vehicle. The hatch popped open and Steve stood staring at the surfboard with the giant bow wrapped around it.

 

“You mean..?” Steve whispered, his throat tightening with emotion.

 

“He’s been saving for it for six months,” Kono explained quietly. “He’s been going without a lot of extras to buy this board for Grace. He even helped Inoa create the design.”

 

**********

 

Danny lay sprawled moodily on the couch, beer in hand and staring blankly at the TV. He wasn’t even sure what he was watching he’d just turned the thing on to provide some noise.

 

Through the entire drive back to Rachel’s place, Gracie had chattered happily about the surfboard Uncle Steve had given her and how cool it was. She couldn’t wait to use it as soon as Kono said she was ready for it.

 

Danny smirked as he took another pull from his beer. On the plus side the child didn’t seem to have noticed that her father hadn’t given her a birthday gift. Maybe she figured Danny couldn’t afford it and Uncle Steve had to step in.

 

Danny growled in annoyance when someone began pounding on his door. It didn’t take a genius to know who it was.

 

“Go away!” the detective yelled. “I’m not home.”

 

“Danny? Please open the door!” Steve’s muffled voice filtered through to him.

 

“Tomorrow, Steven. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

 

“No Danny, now! I want to talk now! Please.”

 

Danny shot off the couch as if he’d been ejected and stormed over to the door punching it with his right fist sending bolts of pain through his knuckles.

 

“And you always get your way don’t you, Steven?” the detective shouted through the door.

 

“People tell you to go away or not to do something but you just ignore them don’t you? You’re always right and everyone else is always wrong. It’s Steve’s way or the highway isn’t it?”

 

“Danny…” Steve’s stricken voice could barely be heard through the wooden door but Danny easily caught the regret it contained. He was not going to back down though. Not this time.

 

“Go the fuck away,” he growled turning to disappear into his back bedroom where he wouldn’t be able to hear any more of Steve’s crap.

 

**********

 

Danny sat on his bed fidgeting with discomfort. The hand that had punched the door was swollen around the knuckles and he was pretty sure he’d cracked a few. He was also hungry and thirsty.

 

He glanced at the clock. He’d been sitting in his room hiding like a goddamned child for an hour and a half. Surely Steve would have gone home by now. Maybe it would be safe to grab his car keys and go and get something to eat…maybe run by the hospital for a quick X-ray as well.

 

The detective climbed to his feet and walked out into the living room. He almost expected to see his ninja friend sitting on the couch after having picked the front door lock but the place was empty.

 

“Good!” he grumbled to himself. “Maybe he finally got the message.”

 

Taking his car keys from the holder near the door, Danny fumbled a bit with the door knob since he couldn’t use his right hand. He probably shouldn’t even be driving but he’d be damned if he’d call his partner and ask him for a lift.

 

Danny pulled the door open and let out a cry of surprise when Steven almost tumbled backwards into the room. The SEAL had been sitting outside on Danny’s stoop with his back against the door – probably for the entire time Danny had been hiding out in his room.

 

“Jesus Christ Steven, you scared the crap out of me!”

 

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled climbing to his feet and brushing off his pant legs. “I didn’t want to go home until I’d talked to you but I knew you’d probably shoot me if I broke in so I just decided to wait.”

 

“What if I hadn’t opened the door until morning?”

 

Steve shrugged and kept his eyes downcast.

 

“Then I would have waited.”

 

Danny swallowed and shook his head slightly. It was almost impossible to stay mad at this infuriating man. He sighed tiredly.

 

“What do you want, Steve?”

 

The SEAL looked up nervously.

 

“I want to talk to you, to apologize for today.”

 

“Apologize for what? For giving my daughter an awesome birthday party? Why should you apologize for that? It’s not like it’s something I could have done.”

 

Danny knew he sounded bitter and a bit whiny but he couldn’t help it. He just couldn’t.

 

“I want to apologize for showing off and going overboard on the party. It’s just…you seem so sad about the party Rachel and Stan had for Grace I thought if we held an incredible party too, you wouldn’t feel inferior.”

 

Danny looked up into his partner’s earnest eyes.

 

“But we didn’t do the party Steve, you did. You hosted it, you bought the food, and you arranged the entertainment. I didn’t do anything but buy some hamburger meat that never got served,”

 

Danny threw his hands up in frustration.

 

“Besides, how would you spending a ton of money on my daughter make me feel better? Do you know how small all of this makes me feel? How useless?”

 

“Danny, I never meant for…”

 

Danny turned away from the door and his partner and went to flop back down on the couch. He leaned heavily with his elbows on his knees and dropped his head.

 

“I even had to listen to Gracie explain to one of her friends that her daddy wasn’t poor he just needed a little help from Uncle Steve sometimes.”

 

“Oh Jesus, I’m sorry!” breathed Steve, rubbing his hands over his face before dropping them weakly to his sides. “But… Danny you know I didn’t do it to make you feel bad or to embarrass you. You have to believe that!”

 

Danny gazed up at Steve for a moment then nodded in resignation.

 

“I know that Steve. I know you would never purposely hurt me. I know you did it to make Grace happy. You like to do things for people. You like to be the hero and make everything better. I admire that about you Steve. It makes you the man you are. But sometimes…”

 

“I go too far,” Steve replied flatly.

 

Danny nodded holding his hands out almost pleadingly.

 

“You do go too far and most of the time it doesn’t bother me. You’re this big, tough, ass-kicking Navy SEAL with a giant marshmallow heart. It’s endearing. But Steve, I’m Grace’s father. I have to be the one to make decisions for her until she’d old enough to make her own. When it comes to my little girl and what’s best for her you have to listen to me.”

 

Steve nodded and walked around the coffee table to sit next to Danny. He clenched his hands tightly on his lap.

 

“I know Danny, and I’m sorry. I just thought it wouldn’t be that big a deal if I held a larger party than what you planned.”

 

Danny shifted on the couch to face his partner desperate to make the other man understand what he was trying to say.

 

“Steve, Grace’s step-father is a very rich man who thinks nothing of holding these over-the-top parties and spending thousands of dollars indulging any whim my daughter has. I guess I feel I need to balance that a bit. It’s like I told you before, I want my baby to understand that most people have to work for what they want in this world, and that not everyone is as privileged as she is. She needs to know you don’t have to be rich to be happy.”

 

Steve sighed and dropped his eyes to the floor.

 

“I know. That’s the way I was raised too, but…” the SEAL shrugged and looked away, his face flushed in embarrassment.

 

“What?” prompted Danny gently. Steve looked back at him and Danny could swear his eyes were wet.

 

“It’s just…I like having a family and I especially like having a niece – even if she’s an honorary niece. I like being able to spoil her a bit and make her happy. It makes me happy too.”

 

Danny smiled at that and put his undamaged left hand on his partner’s shoulder.

 

“I get that, and I’m thrilled that you love Grace so much. I’m grateful as hell that because of you and Chin and Kono, she and I have family on this island. It’s ok if you indulge her once in a while but I don’t want her expecting to be regularly spoiled at Rachel’s house _and_ at Uncle Steve’s house. I want her to learn to enjoy the simple things too.”

 

Steve looked up and smiled brightly and nodded in understanding but as Danny watched the smile faded from his friend’s face.

 

“What about the surfboard Danny? God I’m so sorry about that. Kono showed me the one you got Grace and it’s so beautiful. I never meant to overshadow you, I really didn’t.”

 

Danny nodded but looked away feeling his annoyance at his partner bubbling up again. He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and counted to ten before answering.

 

“Yeah…the surfboard. I gotta tell you I was pretty upset about that. Not just because you bought her one the same time I did, but because you never even discussed with me the idea of getting her one to see if I was ok with it.”

 

He looked over at Steve again and the SEAL could see the frustration in the smaller man’s eyes.

 

“It goes back to what I was saying earlier Steve. Grace is my daughter, my responsibility. I need you to respect my decisions when it comes to her and not decide you know better and do an end run around me. When it comes to Grace, I’m the boss, you got that?”

 

Steve nodded again.

 

“I hear you, Danny. Next time I’m thinking of getting anything for her I’ll talk to you about it first ok?”

 

Danny nodded and forced a small smile to his face. He was still annoyed that his surprise had been ruined, but he knew Steve felt as bad about it as he did.

 

The Commander stood up abruptly.

 

“I’ll go to Rachel’s house right now and explain to Grace what happened. I can take the surfboard back and...”

 

Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed Steve by the arm to stop him from running out the door.

 

“Steven…dear…you can’t go and take back a present from a 10-year-old. It would break her little heart. Not to mention I would be the bad guy who insisted that Uncle Steve take back her awesome surfboard because her old man had his feelings hurt.”

 

“I would explain to her…” Steve began, but Danny waved his injured hand to interrupt his friend hoping Steve didn’t see the flinch of pain.

 

“No,” Danny spoke forcefully. “It’s not necessary. I’ll explain the situation to Grace. There’s no reason she can’t have two surfboards. Kono has a couple of dozen.”

 

Steve licked his lips nervously. He knew he’d probably get crap for his next suggestion.

 

“Well then…why don’t you let me pay you back for the one you bought and you could get her something…”

 

His voice faded away when he saw the narrow-eyed look Danny favoured him with.

 

“You’re not spending any more money, Steven. It’s fine alright? I will work it out. Me. If you still feel bad and want to do something useful you can take me out for an incredibly expensive dinner and pay for it. I’m starving.”

 

The SEAL grinned in relief and nodded.

 

“Okay Danny. I’ll even let you pick the place and I won’t bitch about your touristy tastes.”

 

The detective snorted.

 

“Yeah right, we’ll see.”

 

Danny pushed himself off the couch and suppressed a small moan at the pain that caused to his damaged hand. He gave Steve a sheepish look.

 

“Before we go could we make a stop on the way?”

 

“You want to go and see Grace?” Steve asked picking up Danny’s keys from the coffee table where the detective had dropped them.

 

Danny cleared his throat in embarrassment.

 

“Er…no. I…need to go to the hospital.”

 

Danny held up his swollen, bruised hand and the SEAL gritted his teeth in annoyance and made a tisk tisking sound with his tongue. He cupped Danny’s hand gently in his and examined it closely.

 

“I wondered what you did to the door when I was standing outside. You punched it didn’t you?”

 

Danny smiled sweetly.

 

“It was either that or punch you.”

 

Steve returned the smile and ducked his head in embarrassment.

 

“I think I would have preferred it if you’d punched me.”

 

With a grin, Danny pulled his hand gently away from Steve then pushed past his partner and stopped by his front door waiting for his friend to open it for him.

 

“Yeah well, the night is still young Super SEAL.”

 

 

*********

 

 

“Danno?”

 

Danny patted the sides of the tower for the sand castle he and Grace were building. His cast proved useful in smoothing the sides of the structure.

 

“Yes baby?”

 

“Umm.”

 

The hesitation in Gracie’s voice made Danny look over at her intently.

 

“What is it, Monkey? Is something wrong?”

 

The child chewed her bottom lip worriedly for a moment then looked up at her father with her big, brown eyes.

 

“I don’t want you to get mad and I don’t want to hurt Uncle Steve’s feelings because I know he worked hard on the party and my surfboard was awesome and Uncle Chin was barbequing and Auntie Kono was…”

 

“Gracie!” Danny interrupted gently. “Take a breath sweetie and just tell me what you want to say.”

 

The child swallowed and looked down. She scooped up a handful of sand and watched it sift through her fingers.

 

“It’s just that…I was wondering if next year for my birthday we could have like, a smaller party.”

 

Danny looked at the child suspiciously. Where was this coming from? Had Steve called her and told her that Danno hadn’t wanted the big party and was mad at the amount of money Steve spent?

 

Gracie looked up at him again when he didn’t respond and the detective immediately felt guilty. Those deep brown eyes were incapable of deception and he should know better than to think Steve would go behind his back when he promised he wouldn’t.

 

“It’s not that I didn’t like my party,” Grace continued hurriedly, thinking her father was angry at her. “I had fun and everything, it’s just that…Mommy and Stan always have a big party for me and it’s kind of noisy and crowded and…I would just like to have a smaller party with you next year,” her voice trailed off.

 

Danny struggled to take in a deep breath but found it impossible when his throat was closing up and his eyes were filled with tears. He wasn’t able to stifle the small sob that escaped his lips and when Gracie heard it she climbed hurriedly to her feet and ran the few steps over to him throwing her arms around her father’s neck and hugging him tightly.

 

“I’m sorry Danno, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. If you want to have a big party next year I won’t mind. I really won’t.”

 

The detective shook his head rapidly and hugged his daughter close.

 

“No, baby that’s not why I’m crying. I’m happy, you see, because I was worried the small parties we had before were boring for you.”

 

Grace drew back and looked into her father’s eyes in astonishment.

 

“Those parties weren’t boring Danno they were fun. Remember last year when we had the bonfire on the beach and we roasted hot dogs and made S’mores and Uncle Steve played his guitar? That was the best party ever!”

 

“It was?” Danny croaked his voice hoarse with emotion.

 

Grace grinned and nodded happily.

 

“Yeah, it was so much fun. Can we do that for my next birthday?”

 

The detective swallowed hard and gave his daughter a happy, watery smile.

 

“Yeah, of course baby. Whatever you want to do.”


End file.
